Paths Yet Paved
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: MY FRIENDS, I give you the sequel to 'Children of the Knucklehead' I have introduced four OC's. My new Shinobi have been reviled. I will be updating about every week so be on the lookout. Please review, comment and please if u MUST flame be nice.
1. Enter the Kumazuki's

Paths Yet Paved

Paths Yet Paved

A/N: Folks, here it is… The sequel to 'Children of the Knucklehead.' I am introducing some OC's and I hope you guys like them.

Naruto: Come on, Lance. You have good ideas. I'm sure they will love them.

Hinata: Yeah, you are talented and you have fans.

Lance: guys don't, I'll blush.

Naruto: Well onto the disclaimer…

Everyone: Lance-san does not own Naruto. He does own himself and his three OC's. ENJOY!!

It was a Warm morning this day. Three Shinobi and a small girl were walking down the dirt path. One of the male Shinobi had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached mid-back, a sword tied to his back. He had on a black shirt, ANBU pants that reached mid-thigh and basic sandals. The other male had on a hooded cloak and what appears to be a bundle wrapped in bandages tied to his back. This one had on the cloak, a white shirt and black pants, with sandals as well. The woman who was with them had on a blue robe. Her hair was a blondish-brown and went to her shoulders. She looked at the sword wielding man, smiled and asked.

"Honey, when will we get there?"

"Soon my love, if I remember from the last time I was here, the gate should be just over that hill."

"Yeah, you said that the last three times already."

"Brother, will you shut up?"

"Fine."

The cloaked man gave up. He tried to avoid arguments. The girl just looked at the woman and asked.

"Mom, can you carry me? My feet hurt."

"No sweetie, like your dad said we should be there soon."

The little one huffed. She looked at her dad and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, what's the village like. Are the people nice?"

"It's been a few years since I've been here, but yeah it's a nice place to be. There was one person who caught my eye and I am hoping to see him."

The person he was referring to is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. As they walked up the path, the gates of the village came into view. The group looked in awe. Konaha was more beautiful than they realized. The group walked towards the gates and were stopped by the guards.

"Stop right there, please identify yourselves and your intentions for coming to this village." Said the guard.

"If you insist." The sword-wielding man said. "My name is Lance Kumazuki. The last of the Kumazuki clan, the lovely woman by my side is my wife Mitsuki, the little girl holding my hand is my daughter Rena and the teme next to me is my brother Andos.

Our reasons for coming are secret and we wish to see the Hokage, if it is not too much trouble."

The guard sighed.

"Fine, you and your party can go. I'll have my friend announce you. Shino, go tell the Hokage he has visitors."

"Right Kiba." With that little bit said, Shino was off. Kiba waved them through and went back to his post.

Done, first chapter is done. Now I know it's not much but trust me this will get better. Who are Lance, Mitsuki, Andos, and Rena? What do they want with the Hokage? Most of all, who were the Kumazuki clan and is Konaha, is danger? All these questions will be answered soon enough. Please read, review, and if you have to flame me, please be gentle.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Secret's Revealed

Secret's Revealed

A/N: Hey folks, here is chap. 2 of 'Paths Yet Paved.' I'm sorry for the cut off last chapter but it was just an intro. In this chapter we will find out just who Lance, Mitsuki, Rena and Andos are and where they had come from and Lance reveals his secret. What is that secret? Where are they from? Well, just read on to find out.

The group of four walked along the bust street. Andos looked around and was stunned. The village he was from was never this busy but just as big. Lance was amazed, 'some things change and yet they don't.' He looked up at the Hokage Mountain and saw some new faces. 'So Minato, Tsunade and Naruto have become Hokage, things are looking up.'

Mitsuki looked around and was getting dizzy. It felt like it was all surrounding around her.

"Lance-kun, where is the Hokage's office?"

He pointed to a tower that had 'fire' written in Kanji on it. All four looked at the tower and everyone except Lance looked on in awe.

"Dad, this place is great. I see kids my age, the food smells great and the people seem friendly. Can we stay here?"

"That is up to the Hokage. I hope he let's us stay. This is one of the greatest villages in the elemental countries."

"What about Suna, brother?"

"Suna and Konaha are the two villages that I like. Since we are always welcome in Suna, I hope we can have the same here."

They continued to walk towards the Tower. As they reached the main doors they ran into a woman with dark blue hair and lavender colored eyes. 'Ah, a Hyuuga, hmm a wedding ring. So she's married.'

"Hello and welcome to the Hokage tower. My name is Hinata Uzumaki and I will take you up to see the Hokage."

Hinata took the four up the stairs to a big door. She knocked on the door.

"Naruto-kun, it's me. Your visitors are here."

"Thank you, Hinata. Show them in."

Hinata gestured them to enter. The four entered the chamber and saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks making six all together. He stood up to show hospitality to his guests. He was wearing his robe which had flames on the bottom, white shirt, black pants and sandals.

"Welcome to Konaha. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The lovely woman here is my wife. You have already met. Now please sit down. Hinata, please bring our guests some tea."

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Hinata prepared the tea for Naruto and his guests.

"So, since I've introduced myself. Let's get to know each other. Let's start with you. The guy with the puppet on his back."

"How did you know it was a puppet?" asked Andos.

"I know Kankuro of the Sand. Did you train under him?"

"Yes I did. My name is Andos. I am a puppet jutsu master. I've trained under Kankuro and Granny Chiyo."

"Wow, that's impressive. What about you little one?"

"My name is Rena Kumazuki. This is my mom Mitsuki Kumazuki and my father Lance Kumazuki."

Naruto almost fainted. He had not heard of that clan name in years. Hinata came back with the tea and noticed the look on her husbands face.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Did you say Kumazuki? The ledgendary dragon clan?"

Lance breathed a heavy sigh.

"You're looking at the last of that clan. The only humans who have the summoning contract with the dragons."

"What do you mean 'Last of your clan?'" asked Hinata.

Lance hated talking about it. He missed his family very much. The sacrifice that his father made to save him will not be in vein.

"Lance-kun, if you don't wanna talk about it its okay." Mitsuki said caringly.

"No, it's okay. Naruto do you remember when we met?"

Naruto was thinking. He searched his mind.

'**Kit, think. Why is this Shinobi different?'**

'Kyuubi, do you remember that week?'

'**You mean the week that the Ero-Sennin left us in that little village in Stone country?'**

'Yeah, that's where I met this guy. Lance Kumazuki. The heir to the Kumazuki clan, keeper of the Yomidragus eye.'

'**There is something else about him I really like. I smell demon on him.'**

'Demon? What do you mean?'

'**Ask him.'**

"Lance, is there anything else?" asked Naruto.

"Well yeah, but what I have to say can not leave this room. My father sealed a demon in me when I was born. I am a Jinchuuriki for the seven tailed Dragon."

He took his shirt off to reveal his washboard abs. He made a hand sign, focused his chakra and the seal appeared. Naruto looked at the seal. It was almost the same as his.

"Who did the sealing?" asked Naruto.

"My father, it's a seal that almost killed him. I heard that the seal your father used killed him. I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto."

"What do you mean? And thanks for the condolences."

"Your father trained under my clan in the art of sealing jutsus. When the Kyuubi was going to attack, your father came to learn the Jutsu to seal the fox away."

Naruto took it all in. At the same time Kyuubi took over and decided to speak its mind.

"You're the Dragon vessel? No wonder I smelled brimstone. Dragus, is that really you?" Kyuubi Naruto asked.

At this point, Dragus took Lance over.

"Yes Lord Kyuubi, it is I. I am glad you are doing well. I see that you have made a good life for your vessel."

"Yes, I have. My kit has found love. He has children and he is happy."

"Heh, my vessel is doing well as well. Let's talk some other time."

"Yes, of course."

With that both demons retreated and the vessels came back.

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you. My family and I wish to not only ask for citizenship. We ask to join your village among the ranks of your ninja as well."

"Your request for citizenship is granted. As for your ninja request, I grant it one the condition: you and your family must have a match with a ninja of my choosing. When you pass, you will be place according to your skill level."

With that chapter 2 is done. What will the tests be? Who will be the ninja who will test the Kumazuki clan? Well, only I know those answers. To find those out, please wait for Chapter 3: "Trainings and Testings"


	3. Test and Training

Tests and Training

Tests and Training

A/N: Hey everyone, here is Chapter 3 of 'Paths Yet Paved." This one took some time to write as I needed to come up with who would fight whom, what kind of training everyone does before the fights, and finally show how strong the Kumazuki clan really is. Well, enough of the notes, onto the new chapter.

Naruto: Lance is not in the mood for the disclaimer.

Hinata: Besides, every one knows that he does not own you, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Yeah, well on with the fic.

"You wanna test our skill levels?" asked Mitsuki. She was a little skeptical about it.

"Yes I do. I just want to know where you and your family rank." Naruto said with his trademark smile.

"Well, who exactly will be testing us?" asked Andos.

"That is up to me as I said. I will allow you use of our training fields, I will also give you the keys to your new house, and as my treat I will treat you all to ramen at Itchiraku's."

"Dad, what is ramen?" asked Rena.

Everyone nearly fell over. "You have never had ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Andos, Mitsuki, and I have but Rena has not. We try to get her to eat healthy, but ramen is a treat, so yeah we will take you up on your offer."

Naruto smiled and got up. He motioned them to follow him. It took about ten minutes to get to the ramen stand. They sat down as Teuchi and Ayame saw them.

"Well, Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama, good to see you. Who are your friends?" asked Ayame.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Lance Kumazuki. This is my wife Mitsuki, my daughter Rena and my brother Andos."

They all ordered their ramen and started to eat. Lance took this time to ask some questions.

"Who will we be sparing against?"

Naruto finished his eighth bowl and simply said, "Well if you must know. In two days, I want your family to meet at the Team 7 training grounds. Rena, you will face my children."

"I have to face the Hokage's children? That is an honor. Thank you." Rena was being polite.

"Andos, you have the joy of going against Rock Lee, our local Taijutsu master, Mitsuki you are to face my beloved Hinata and last but not least, Lance…"

"Let me guess, I have to face you?" He said cutting off Naruto.

"How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch, I figured you yourself would want a good challenge."

"You're right about that. Anyway, you guys can stay at the "Royal Leaf" until we can get you a house set up. You four can use that same field to train in if you want. Teuchi please put this on my tab."

"Sure thing Naruto."

They all got up and left the stand. Naruto and Hinata walked with the clan and showed them the hotel.

"Here it is The Royal Leaf hotel. It's a great place. This is where you will stay until we can get you your own place to live."

The Kumazuki clan looked at the hotel. Rena looked up at Naruto and cocked her head at him smiling.

"Are there any children that I can play with, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiled. He flew through hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!"

"Hey boss, what do you need?" asked Gamakichi.

"Go get the twins. I have someone here I think they will want to meet."

"On it boss." The toad said as he hopped off.

"You can summon toads?" They all asked.

"Yeah, my old sensei gave me the contract. Do you guys have a summons contract?"

Lance just smiled. He pulled a kunai out of his leg pouch, slit his thumb and flew through handsigns and the signs were different and slammed his hand on the ground.

"MYSTIC SUMMONING JUTSU!!" yelled Lance. IN a puff of smoke, a dragon appeared. It had daggers on each side, two tails, red scales, two large horns and stood on two legs.

"Hey Lance, how you doin?" the dragon said.

"Not bad Drake, I want you to meet Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki."

The dragon looked at the two and bowed in respect.

"I have heard about you two, the once heir to the Hyuuga clan and the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It is an honor as well to be in the presence of the Hokage and his wife as well."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed. To be known by a mystic summons was not heard of.

"So boss Lance, what did you need?"

"Drake-kun, could you go to the cave about ten miles west and pick up our scrolls?" asked Mitsuki.

"Alright, I should be back within the hour. Is this the place that I will be bringing the scrolls?"

"Yeah, just ask for the Kumazuki's and the lady at the desk will show you to the room." Replied Naruto. With that said, Drake took off west.

"Well, it the mean time let's get you four settled in."

The six of them walked into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Golden Leaf, Lord Hokage. What can I do for you?" asked the lady.

"My new friends here need a place to stay until we can get them a clan house built. Is there a room available?" asked Naruto.

The clerk looked through the records for about a minute.

"Yes we do, we have a Kage room available that we use during the Chunnin exams. If that is okay?"

The four Kumazuki's looked at each other. Lance spoke up.

"That will be fine. If a red dragon comes here looking for me or my family please show him up to the room, also if the Hokage's kids show up show them up as well."

"Sure thing Lord Kumazuki. Here is the room key." She handed Lance the key.

She rang for a bellhop to show everyone up to the room. The room was up on the fifth floor. They opened the doors to the room to show that it was huge. There were three separate beds, a full bathroom, a small kitchen, and what really caught everyone's eyes was the balcony that overlooked the entire village.

"Naruto-san, this is by far the nicest thing anyone has done for us." Sais Andos.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto. We will never forget this, even though its just for a couple of days." Said Lance. Mitsuki and Rena said nothing, they just hugged both Naruto and Hinata.

"GROUP HUG!!" Said Andos. Everyone got into a group and hugged.

"O…kay why is everyone hugging?" asked Hikari.

Everyone looked up to find Hikari, Minato and Drake standing in the doorway.

"Hi you two, we'd like to introduce Konaha's newest clan, the Kumazuki's. The big guy with the puppet is Andos, the girl here is Rena, and the lovely couple here is Lance and Mitsuki. Everyone else these are the twins, Hikari and Minato."

The Kumazuki's bowed and so did the twins. Minato looked at Rena and Blushed. Even though it was slight, Hikari noticed.

'Boys, I think he likes her.'

"Dad, can we start training?"

"Sure thing. Drake, did you find the scrolls?"

Drake pulled out ten scrolls from his side bag.

"Here you are, Lance. Will you need anything else?"

"No, Drake. Here, for your trouble."

Lance threw Drake a 5 pound raw steak. Drake chomped down on it and disappeared.

"Well, we'll let you four get settled in. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Said Naruto as he handed Lance the room key, then everyone left.

"Dad, I think that Minato-kun likes me."

Lance felt a chill go up his spine, while Mitsuki was overjoyed.

"My baby's first love. KAWAII!!" Mitsuki squealed.

Andos just rolled his eyes. Lance assumed overly protective father mode.

"Rena, if this boy wants to date you, then I need to know his intentions. I have no objection in you dating the son of the Hokage."

"Really, daddy?" Rena asked with a cute face.

"Really. My beautiful daughter. The light in my life next to my wife, you are growing up. Now go get changed, same with everyone else, we are going to bed early and we are going to spend all of tomorrow training."

"How early brother?"

"About ten. We need a good nights rest and make sure that we are ready."

They spent about an hour getting settled in. The only unpack two scrolls that had their clothes and weapons.

The hotel had provided them with free room service. Lance and Mitsuki enjoyed some chicken, Andos had a ham and cheese sandwich, and Rena just had some ice cream. They got settled in and they all fell asleep, all except one.

'I am really happy right now. My daughter can finally have a decent life. Mitsuki and I can finally be able to have our privacy and Andos can stop bugging me about his sore back.'

'**Lance, why are you not asleep yet?'**

'I am sorry Dragus. My mind is racing. We may actually have a permanent place to live. The Hokage will take real good care of us.'

'**I trust the Hokage and the Kyuubi. Kyuubi is my friend and since he is within Naruto, I believe fully that he will make our stay here grand. I am going to bed Lance, you should too.'**

'Night Dragus.'

Lance went to bed and fell asleep in Mitsuki's arms.

Mitsuki was still awake when he came to bed. She smiled and thought to herself.

'Looks like my Lance-kun is finally gonna get some sleep.'

She took his arms and wrapped them around her tightly and fell asleep.

With Naruto and Hinata

"That was a wonderful thing you did for them Naruto." Said Hinata, who was sitting on a stool in front of her mirror combing her hair.

"Thanks Hinata. It was the least I could do. Lance and his family need each other. Like I need you and the kids." Said Naruto.

Hinata got up, walked up to the bed and got under the covers. She looked over at him and smiled in a lustful manor.

"I want to give you a reward." She said in a whisper.

Naruto looked at her and glimpse of red shown in his eyes. Hinata locked her lips with Naruto's. They kissed with a feverish passion. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she granted it. They let go and he slipped her nightgown off, only showing that she wore no bra and only had panties on. She slipped Naruto's shirt off and started to kiss his chest.

"Wow, Hinata. I love it when you let your wild side out." Said Naruto.

"Well, let's see how wild we can get." She said in a tone that made him shutter.

She pulled off the last of his clothes and her panties threw him against the headboard and mounted him. She made sure she was lined up and plunged herself into a wild fury.

'**Kit, I love it when she is this fiery. Shall I?'**

'Go for it, Kyuubi.'

A little bit of the fox's chakra came out. His whisker marks darkened, his eyes grew red but he kept his claws at bay.

"Now Hinata, let's light this bed with passionate love." Naruto growled.

They sped up the tempo of there dance. Hinata loved it when Naruto went Kyuubi during there love making dances. Hinata threw her head back as Naruto sped up. She was going crazy.

"N…Naru…Naruto-kun…I'm…gonna…" Hinata moaned.

"Me…too…Hinata-chan." Naruto moaned.

The both released at the same time. Hinata collapsed on top of Naruto. He held her close as the power of Kyuubi faded.

"I love you, Naruto-kun. My foxy love."

"And I love you Hinata-chan, my lavender eyed angel."

They both fell asleep, holding each other, never wanting to let go.

The next day

The sun was shining over Konaha. A figure with long flowing black hair was standing on the balcony of the hotel. Lance was looking outside at the village. He loved the view. HE was so captivated by the view he did not notice the arms of his wife snake their way around his body. Mitsuki kissed him on his cheek as his hands met hers.

"This village is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Mitsuki.

"Not as beautiful as you Suki." Replied Lance.

He turned around as kissed his wife gently.

"Rena and Andos went to train. We have the room to our selves until we go to meet them in an hour. Wanna have some fun?"

Lance needed no more words. He picked up Mitsuki bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and he took off what clothes he had on. Mitsuki took of her nightgown to revel she had nothing on underneath.

"How long has it been, Lance-kun?"

"Since before we left Suna, so about two weeks, but for me that's too long Suki-chan."

He kissed her neck and worked his way to her collarbone. Mitsuki let out a small moan as she nibbled on his earlobe. She grew weak in the knees and fell onto the bed bringing Lance with her. He looked down at her and just smiled.

"What are you smiling at, my dragon?"

"You my love. You still look as beautiful as the day I married you."

He went slow and slid himself inside of her. She let out a small yelp but the pain left as quick as it came. Lance knew that there would be a bit of pain. So he kept his tempo slow. He started to go a little faster. Mitsuki just hung on, letting out small moans as Lance went on. This went on for about another twenty minutes.

"L…Lance-kun…I'm gonna…" Mitsuki moaned.

"Me too…"

They both released at the same time. They both had great stamina so they were able to recover in about ten minutes. They got up and got dressed. Mitsuki was wearing a black tank top, ANBU pants that stopped at the knee and wore her hair in a low braid.

Lance was wearing a black shirt with a dragon on the back, shorts that stopped at the knee, his sword strapped to his back and his hair in a low ponytail.

"Shall we get going? We need to meet up with Andos and Rena." Said Lance.

"Let's go."

They left the hotel and traveled to the training fields. It only took them five minutes to get to the field. The four of them trained for about six hours. Perfecting Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The sun was low in the sky by the time they called it a day.

"Hey dad, do you think we will do well tomorrow?" asked Rena.

"Heh, yeah, I think so. Your uncle Andos has perfected his latest jutsu, your mom has as well, you have gotten better using the Yomidragus eye, and my new move is ready."

"What your dad means is, depending on our skills we should do well."

"Yeah Rena, you, your mom, your dad and myself are all strong. We will do well." Said Andos.

They were walking back to the hotel when they ran into a pink haired Kunoichi.

"Hey there, what are you four up to?"

Lance walked up.

"Naruto told me about you. You're Sakura Haruno. One of the most powerful Medic Nin in Konaha and a very strong Shinobi."

"Well, thanks for the complement. You four must be the Kumazuki clan. Did you all finish with training?"

Andos spoke this time.

"Yeah, we have all gotten stronger. We should do fine tomorrow."

"Well, I look forward to that."

They all turned around to find Naruto and Hinata behind them.

"Naruto-kun, don't talk like that. There is no need for them to brag." Said Hinata.

"Hey, I know. Let's go get some dinner." Exclaimed Naruto.

"All right!!" yelled everyone.

They all went to a nice restaurant. It had a koi pond outside and looked really fancy. They all went inside and the host greeted them.

"Good evening, Lord Hokage. How many in your party?"

"Seven."

"Right this way."

They all sat down and were handed the menus.

"So what Looks good?" asked Mitsuki.

"A lot of stuff actually. The roast is good. Naruto-kun and I are going to spilt that."

"I think I'll have the chicken. What will you have Suki-chan?"

"I am going to have the soup."

The waitress came to their table and took their orders. They were talking and getting to know each other. Lance and his family talked about their travels and the different people they met. One topic made everyone just a little uneasy, especially Lance. That topic was Saskue Uchiha.

"And he just left. I swear Sakura I will bring him back." Said Naruto.

"I hate to be rude, Naruto, but was he listed in any Bingo books?" asked Lance.

"Yeah he is. Why do you ask?"

Lance did not say a word. He got up, pulled a rather large scroll out of his back pouch. He opened the scroll, laid it down on the restaurant floor, bit the tip of his finger and ran it across the scroll.

"KUMAZUKI BLOOD SEAL…RELEASE!!"

The contains of the scroll poofed into the room. Everyone was speechless. The first person to do anything was Sakura and all she did was scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Sakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Lance-san, did you do this?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I ran across him outside of Suna about a month ago. He was proclaiming he was the greatest Shinobi in the world, because he killed his brother, his teacher and he was going to kill his best friend. So when I approached him, he told me he wanted to kill me just for shits and giggles so we squared off. He did badly and met his end at the hands of my Dragon Fist Jutsu."

"The what jutsu?" asked Sakura.

"The Dragon Fist Jutsu. My clan's finishing move. It strikes the heart, takes the opponents chakra turning it into electricity and shuts down every major organ resulting in death in about five minutes." Lance explained.

"Did Saskue say anything before he died?" asked Sakura.

"He did, actually. I wrote it all down, in case I would forget."

Lance pulled out a parchment.

"To my dearest Sakura, don't cry for me. I died the day I left knowing I could not see you again. I truly loved you. I just never noticed. Naruto: you were my best friend and brother in every form except by blood and to all those I have hurt in the past, with my last breath, I am sorry."

Naruto stood up, with a serious look on his face.

"Lance Kumazuki, you have done a great service to this village. They bounty on his head was over 500 million. We will take this body for proper burial."

Naruto signaled for the ANBU. Three squad members came and took Sasuke's body to be buried.

"Thank you Lance, you did a great thing for all of us." Sakura said.

"You're welcome. It was an honor to do a great honor to a village."

They finished their meal in relative silence. Naruto took care of the bill.

"Well we need to get back. We need to make sure we are ready for tomorrow. We'll see you tomorrow." Said Andos.

"Good, see you at the Team 7 training grounds at 8:00 am." Said Naruto.

They all said their goodbye and went there separate ways.

"Lance-kun, that was a good thing you did." Said Mitsuki.

"Yeah, you brought back an old friend to them." Andos added.

"Daddy, you did good." Rena interjected.

"Thanks."

They all got back to the hotel room at around 10:00. They all were tired. They all changed and went to bed. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

With Naruto, Hinata and Sakura.

"I can't believe Lance took down Saskue. I mean he had the Sharingan. What bloodline do the Kumazuki's have?" asked Sakura.

"It's something called the 'Yomidragus.' I don't know exactly what it does but we will find out tomorrow."

"Alright, everyone will meet you guys tomorrow. Good night, you too."

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

They all parted ways. Sakura went home and Naruto and Hinata walked home hand in hand. Tomorrow would prove to be a day that would change the lives on the Kumazuki's

And there you have it folks. Chapter three went totally differently than I had thought. Because of the double lemon the rating of this fic shall now and forever change. Yes I killed Saskue. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't like Saskue and I never will.

Please press the button as reviews are my fuel to update.


	4. Rena VS The Uzumaki Twins

Rena VS the Uzumaki Twins

Rena VS the Uzumaki Twins

A/N: MY FELLOW READERS, BEHOLD: the next four chapters of 'Paths Yet Paved' shall be our match-ups. First up, is Rena Kumazuki VS Hikari and Minato Uzumaki.

Who will win? What can Rena and the twins do? Read on and find out.

If you want the disclaimer: Check chapter 1.

The sun rose over the horizon. Konaha was still asleep. Most shops were still closed and those very few were opening up. A figure stood on the balcony of his hotel room. He was already dress for this day and was looking into the sunrise, hoping that today would prove very interesting.

"Lance-kun, your up and dressed already?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah, I got up early. I can't wait. Our family finally gets to have some fun."

"I think it's great that Naruto-san is giving us this chance. We can show everyone that we are strong."

"Daddy, do you think that the ninja here are strong?" Asked Rena, who was already dressed in a white tank top, blue shorts that went to her knees and she had her hair in a low braid on her back her fan that was given to her by Temari.

"Everyone, from what I have seen, they are strong. They just do a damn good job at hiding it. Mitsuki, don't let your guard down around Hinata. With her Juken Fist and the Byakugan she is strong, Andos, With Lee, keep on your toes, he does not have Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but damn is he good with Taijutsu, Rena, same thing with Hikari and Minato but you have the Yomidragus so you will be even."  
"What about you bro? How Strong is Naruto-san?"

"With or without the chakra of the Kyuubi?"

"Both actually, Lance-kun."

"Without, I could take him down in 10 minutes, with that power he and I could go at it for hours."

"Hours?"

"Yeah, he and I are alike. So yeah, it would take awhile. That's why I am up early. I'm trying to think of what jutsu to use to take him down without exerting a lot of chakra."

"Lance-kun, are you sure you can beat him without using Dragus' chakra?"

"I should. I mean, I am a Kumazuki, we have great jutsu and I have massive chakra reserves." He looked at the clock and smiled. "Get your things together everyone. We have to be at the training grounds in ten minutes."

Lance strapped his sword to his back, Mitsuki strapped four water pouches to her hips, Andos made sure his puppet was ready and Rena tightened the fan on her back. They left the hotel room with high hopes.

At the Uzumaki House

"Daddy, I can't find my favorite shirt. Do you know where it is?" yelled Hikari from her room. She came down topless. Naruto looked up from the table only to look away again.

"Hikari, for Kami's sake go back upstairs and put a bra on. I think your shirt in is in the dryer."

She ran back upstairs to change. She came back down in a fishnet shirt and her Chunnin vest on, ANBU pants, her forehead protector tied around her head and her hair done up in two ponytails. Behind her was Minato who was wearing a white shirt along with his Chunnin vest, blue pants, his forehead protector tied around his arm. They both sat down as Hinata was walking up to the table with breakfast for the twins.

"So dad, how do you think we'll do?" asked Minato.

"We should do just fine, but with that bloodline Lance and Rena have, they could be formidable but you three have the Byakugan so you should be fine. Then, there's Lance and Andos. Lee should be able to hold his own against Andos, but lance is a different story."

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun? Is he strong?" asked Hinata with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I knew the Kumazuki clan from when I was off with Jiraiya. The clan itself has dragon based jutsus and his Kekkai Genkai is one of the best around. I've only seen to level two."

"How many levels are there daddy?" asked Hikari.

"From what I learned there are three. I really don't know much about the power behind each one, but I know they are strong." Naruto looked up at the clock and finished his meal.

"Alright everyone, we need to be at the training field in ten minutes. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded. They got what ever else they needed and left the estate. It only took ten minutes to get to the training ground. When they got there, they noticed that the Kumazuki's were already there.

"Good Morning, Kumazuki clan!!" said the Uzumaki's.

"Good Morning, Uzumaki clan!!" said the Kumazuki's.

The atmosphere around the training field was clam, but soon the other opponent showed up.

"YOSH!! The springtime of youth has found me a worthy opponent. Bring him on!!" yelled Rock Lee.

"Lee, stop yelling like that." Said Neji

"Yeah, Lee save your energy." Said TenTen.

"So these are the new Konaha Shinobi huh? Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

Munch Munch "I can't wait." Said Choji eating some chips.

"Choji-kun, you can't stop eating, can you?" Ino asked.

"Man, this is going to be great!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru barked in confirmation.

"Settle down Kiba." Said Shino.

"This should be fun to watch." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, don't be a jerk." Said Kakashi who Naruto wanted to referee the matches.

"First up, Rena Kumazuki VS the Uzumaki Twins." Kakashi announced.

Rena walked up and untied her fan from her back. Hikari and Minato walked up and stretched.

"Rena, Hikari, Minato, the rules are simple. No killing. The person who can no longer continue to fight or is knocked out is the loser. No time limit." Kakashi raised his hand, "And, BEGIN!!"

"Byakugan!!" Minato and Hikari yelled.

"Heh, this will be fun. YOMIDRAGUS: LEVEL ONE!!" yelled Rena.

Her eyes stayed emerald green but they became slitted and she had two comma marks twirling in each eye. She saw every move and every technique. She picked up her fan and flung it out.

"Wind Style: Whirlwind Jutsu!" yelled Rena. She waved her fan and a hurricane force wind formed and sent the twins flying. They both focused chakra and grabbed a tree branch and landed on the ground. Hikari went into the Juken stance and Minato crossed his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Minato, and 50 clones appeared. They all charged at Rena.

She withdrew her fan and dropped into a very odd stance. None of the other Shinobi had seen it before.

"What kind of Taijutsu stance is that? She has no form of defense!" yelled Lee.

"Don't worry, Lee-san, my daughter knows what she is doing." Said Lance in a calm voice.

Rena charged. "Dragon Slam." She saw every one of Minato's clones come at her. She hit every clone on the back of the neck and they dispelled. Hikari charged and tried to block her chakra only to have every hit dodged.

'Shit, I can't land a single blow. I have an idea.'

Hikari got into the oh so familiar stance.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY FOUR PLAMS!!"

Rena saw this coming and blocked all 64 strikes. Rena then reversed this and hit Hikari with her own technique.

"STRIKE OF THE DRAGON!!" Rena yelled. She began to hit Hikari at every major chakra point. Rena hit every single point. Hikari could not protect herself and Rena was moving to fast for the Byakugan to follow. Rena hit the last point and fell to the ground. Hikari was down for the count. Rena than turned around and looked at Minato. She pointed at him with a devious smile. Minato looked at her. Her hair disheveled and messy, she was breathing heavy.

"Minato-kun, you sister has fallen. Don't worry, she'll be fine. As for you, I know you like me; I can read your body language and your eye movements. I would love to go out with you once this is done, but for now, come at me."

Minato took the bait. He ran at her, his chakra was flaring. He wanted to avenge Hikari's loss. He was running on pure adrenaline. Rena noted he was tiring. She wanted to end this quickly.

"WIND STYLE: GALE FORCE JUTSU!!" Rena yelled as she flung a wind blast at Minato. He flew back. He was getting pissed.  
"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" he yelled. He made one single clone. He held out his hand as his clone swirled its hands around Minato's, while he was doing this, Rena was able to copy the jutsu perfectly. She too began to form chakra in her hand.

"MINATO, DON'T USE THAT JUTSU! YOU JUST LEARNED HOW TO USE IT!!" yelled Naruto.

Minato did not listen. The clone dispelled, the chakra orb was perfectly formed. Rena at the same time formed it with one hand and charged at the same time Minato did.

"RASENGAN!!" they both yelled.

They charged at each other, Rasengan blazing. They both hit there marks, each Rasengan slamming into each other. The field went up in a cloud of smoke.

"RENA!!" Yelled Mitsuki.

"MINATO!!" yelled Naruto and Hinata.

The smoke was starting to clear as Kakashi lifted his headband to revel the Sharingan. He just smiled as did Lance who had his Yomidragus active.

The smoke finally cleared. Both kids were standing there still in the same spots they were when the Rasengan hit the mark. Rena had a trickle of blood coming from her mouth, while Minato was breathing hard and wincing in pain. Minato collapsed. About ten seconds later, Rena dropped to one knee.

"Winner: Rena Kumazuki." Kakashi announced.

Everyone ran to the kids. Sakura started to heal Minato while Mitsuki was healing Rena.

"Rena, I am so proud of you." Said Lance.

"Thanks daddy."

"Rena, how did you do that?" asked Naruto.

"I will answer that. Rena, go heal Hikari."

Rena got up and ran to Hikari. She knelt down and started to heal Hikari.

"Lance, what was that? Rena copied the Rasengan." Asked Naruto.

"Simple, the Yomidragus allows the user to copy what ever technique their opponent has. Also, as you saw against with Hikari, chakra based attacks are useless against us because we can see at least one move ahead."

"Wow, that's amazing." Everyone said. They noticed Rena was walking up supporting Hikari. Hikari had a smile on her face.

"I got beat. Now I have to get stronger." She yelled and tried to trust an arm upward but she winced.

"Damn, my arm still hurts. Rena, you are a damn good fighter."

"Stop it Hikari, you'll make me blush. I hate fighting."

"You seemed to really like it when you kicked the crap out of both me and my sister." Yelled Minato.

"Look Minato-kun, I am strong and so are you. We both held back." Said Rena.

Everyone looked at her and Minato and they all said at once… "YOU TWO HELD BACK?"

"Yeah, I held back because like you said dad, I have not mastered it yet."

"And I held back because it was freshly copied."

Naruto walked up to Rena and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Rena Kumazuki, you have shown true promise. You are a talented Shinobi and I see great things in your future. I, Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage hereby award you the rank of Chunnin of Konaha." He smiled and handed her a leaf headband and a Chunnin vest. She smiled as she put the fest on and tied the headband around her neck. It dangled from her neck and gleamed in the sunlight. She bowed.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I am honored."

"No thank you, Rena-san."

"Ahem, if we are done I would like to start the next round." Andos said.

"YOSH!! The flames of youth will prevail." Yelled Lee.

Andos just put a hand to his head and sighed.

Chapter 4 is done folks. Next up: Andos VS Rock Lee. Will our favorite green spandex wearing fiend beat Andos or will the puppet master have a few tricks up his sleeve? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Andos VS Rock Lee

Andos VS Rock Lee

Andos VS Rock Lee

A/N: Chapter 5 is here. This time around it's Andos VS Rock Lee. Who will win this time? Our resident Taijutsu master or the puppetry master? Well, there is only one way to find out. Read on and find out.

The fight between Rena Kumazuki and The Uzumaki twins had been decided. Rena had won. The twins were not really that hurt. Hikari suffered from chakra exhaustion and Minato had suffered from a broken arm, three broken ribs and a concussion. Rena had just suffered from low chakra.

"Andos, Rock Lee, prepare yourselves." Kakashi said in a bored tone while pulling out an 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"Kakashi, put that away!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi just ignored him. Andos stood up and walked over to the field. Rock Lee just jumped up from where he was at and landed about ten feet in front of Andos.

"Andos-kun, let's make this a good fight." Lee said with a smile on his face.

"Lee, I will make this a good fight. I will fight you mono a mono."

"What do you mean?"

"I will fight you hand to hand. I will not use my puppet."

"Andos-kun, don't. Lee is much stronger." Mitsuki said.

"Suki-chan, Andos will win. Don't forget he is strong as well."

Lance hugged his wife as she started to cry.

"Andos Kumazuki VS Rock Lee: Begin!" Kakashi yelled.

Lee ran at Andos at full speed. Andos dropped the puppet and just stood there.

"It is unyouthful to just stand there."

Lee went in for the punch only to miss. Lee looked around and found nothing.

"Behind you."

Lee turned around only to get a fist in the face. The crack of bone could be heard all across the field. Lee's nose was broken.

"YOSH, that's the fire of youth. LEAF HURRICANE!!"

"Heh, puppetry style: 100 strings."

All of a sudden, Lee could not move. Hinata activated her Byakugan and she saw that Andos had 10 strings of chakra running from each of his fingers to Lee's body.

"You're mine Rock Lee. Puppet Style: wacky dance."

Andos performed various one-handed signs and Lee was dancing funny. Everyone was laughing as Andos made Lee do the Chicken Dance.

"Lee, just give up."

"A true Shinobi never gives up."

Lee concentrated and broke the strings. Andos stumbled back as Lee ran at him and kicked him in the face.

"Damn Lee, you are good. You may actually drive me to use my best jutsus."

"And you Andos might just make me have to take my weights off."

"Bet you 200 on Lee." Said TenTen.

"I see your 200 and raise you another 200 on Andos." Said Ino.

"Deal." They both said.

Lee was charging his chakra while Andos was flying through hand signs.

"PUPPETRY STYLE: 10,000 STRING JUTSU!!"

Andos launched more strings at Lee who was now frozen in place.

"Mimic Style: Dance of the fool."

Lee then started to move involuntarily. He was dancing again. This time he felt different.

"Now that I am going up on my strings, each attack will slowly drain you of your chakra. I say this one last time, give up Lee, I do not want to hurt you."

"As I do not either, Andos-kun."

Andos started to tighten his hold on Lee. Lee was struggling to hold on as he felt more and more of his chakra leaves him.

"Andos, it's time I broke free… LEAF ROTATION!!"

Lee began to spin at very fast speeds and broke Andos' grip.

'Damn it all to hell and back. He has broken out of two of my best puppetry moves.' Andos sighed inward. He really did not want to use THAT technique but he may not have a choice.

"Rock Lee, you are truly a gifted Shinobi but unfortunately I WILL end this!!"

"Andos, you are as well. Let's end this… FIRST GATE: GATE OF OPENING!!"

Lee started to run at him with a giant burst of speed.

"Earth style: Swampy marsh jutsu."

Andos slammed his hands to the ground and the earth under Lee turned into mud and Lee Got stuck.

"What is this?" Lee was ankle deep in mud. He could not move.

"I am an earth nature Jutsu specialist. I can make the earth do my bidding.

EARTH STYLE: EARTH BULLET JUTSU!!"

Giant bullets made of earth started shooting at Lee. Since he was stuck he was not able to dodge.

"SECOND GATE: GATE OF HEALING!!"

Lee started to glow as his chakra started to heal him. He got a boost of speed and broke free of the muddy swamp. Lee dodged every single mud bullet. Andos was getting mad.

"ANDOS-KUN, TIME TO END THIS!! THIRD GATE: GATE OF LIFE!!" yelled Lee. His power was now off the charts. Andos was just smiling.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DOME SHIELD JUTSU!!" yelled Andos. He slammed his hands on the ground and a dome of earth came up and surrounded him. Lee charged at him and started to pound on the earth dome. Lee was hitting it and it was not breaking.

'I can stay in here and recharge my chakra while he pounds away. Another ten minutes of this, he will HAVE to open two more gates just to break the dome.' Andos thought to himself as Lee's chakra was being absorbed and being funneled to Andos.

'I can not keep this up. I either finish this now or I will be forced to open more gates.' Lee thought to himself.

"FORTH GATE: GATE OF HARM!!" Lee opened the next gate and started to chip away at the dome.

'I knew it. Time to use one of my trump cards.'

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH SHRAPNIL JUTSU!!" Andos yelled. The dome started to break down and then shattered but the shards were floating there being held in place by charka strings. He moved his hands together and the shards of earth started to hit Lee. Lee was being pummeled by the earth. Since he already exhausted most of his chakra he could not dodge any of the attack.

The barrage of rocks had stopped. Andos was standing where the dome was breathing heavily and so was Lee.

"Well, Lee, Can you continue?" asked Andos.

"I can open one more gate but to push myself that far would result in my loss, so I guess I have to do this." Lee dug around in his back pouch and pulled out a small bottle. Everyone looked at the bottle and gasped.

"LEE, DON'T DO THAT!! YOU DON"T WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!" Neji yelled.

Andos looked at the bottle and was in shock.

'Sake? So what I heard was true. Lee is a natural drunken fist fighter. Which means I need to keep on my toes.'

Lee uncorked the bottle and drank the contents. After finishing the bottle he shuttered at the taste and almost immediately he felt the affects.

"hic come on, what are you staring at?" Lee said drunkenly. He charged at Andos and tripped. Andos just sighed.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTHQUAKE JUTSU!!" yelled Andos as he slammed his hands down causing a mini-quake causing Lee to further stumble. Lee was so dizzy he could not see straight.

"I…feel…funny…" Lee said as he charged at Andos again throwing punches and kicks in every direction. Andos was running through hand-signs as he was dodging Lee's hits.

"EARTH DRAGON STYLE: EARTH ARMOR JUTSU!!" Yelled Andos. He then dropped his guard and allowed Lee to pummel him but Lee was not making any progress.

Andos decided to end it.

"EARTH ARMOR STYLE: RAGING EARTH EXPLOSION!!" yelled Andos as the armor exploded off of him, hitting Lee so hard it knocked him out of his stupor and unconscious.

"Rock Lee is unable to continue, Andos is the winner."

Sakura and Hinata ran up to Lee and started to heal him.

Andos was still standing but was struggling to hold himself up. Mitsuki ran up to him and started to heal him.

Naruto walked up to Andos as he was being healed.

"Andos Kumazuki, you truly are a gifted Taijutsu user and mastery of the puppetry jutsus was beyond amazing. I, Naruto Uzumaki: Rokudaime Hokage offer to you the position of Jounin and an invitation to join to ranks of ANBU black ops. Do you accept?"

"Naruto-san, I am honored. Yes, I hereby accept your offer of Jounin and ANBU black ops member." Said Andos bowing in respect.

Naruto pulled a Jounin vest and a leaf headband out and presented it to Andos. He generously accepted. He tied the headband around his head.

"We will formally start your ANBU training next week."

"Thanks Naruto-san, I won't let you down."

"Andos-kun, how do you feel?" asked Mitsuki.

"Give me a day and I'll be fine."

"Alright, I guess it's you and me Hinata."

"I guess so."

Mitsuki and Hinata just started to stare each other down.

Lance and Naruto looked at each other and just sighed, 'This is going to be hell.' They both thought at the same time.

TenTen was pissed that she had to pay her end of the bet to Ino. Ino was 400 richer and was damn pleased about it.

"The next round: Mitsuki Kumazuki VS Hinata Uzumaki, will begin in ten minutes." Kakashi announced.

And there you go folks, Chapter 5 is done. I have never done this many chapters before. Please review, and I will make sure the next chapters will be great. I am the king of twists and there are twists in this story, so please be on the look out. This is Narutosshadowclone and I am gone.


	6. Mitsuki VS Hinata

Mitsuki VS Hinata: Clashing Waves

Mitsuki VS Hinata: Clashing Waves

A/N: Chapter SIX, my favorite readers. This is the longest fic I have written. 'Children of the Knucklehead' was my longest till now. After this chapter is the long awaited fight between Naruto and Lance. Trust me when I say this fic is going to get SO much better.

Read on and review.

Mitsuki and Hinata were exchanging glances. Everyone there could feel the temperature in the air rising. Naruto and Lance both looked at each other then looked back at their wives.

"Hinata-chan, are you scared?"

"Not even close, Mitsuki-chan."

They got up, walked over to the arena and took there places. Kakashi looked at the two of them and just sighed.

"Hinata Uzumaki VS Mitsuki Kumazuki: Remember no kills. BEGIN!!"

"Byakugan." Said Hinata.

"Water Style: Water whip jutsu." Said Mitsuki. Suddenly the water pouches on her sides opened up and her hands were surrounded with water. She flung her hands and the water became whips. She flung the whips at Hinata. Hinata dodged but got hit three times leaving her with two cuts and one bad bruise.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" yelled Hinata. Mitsuki just smirked.

"I know this jutsu all too well, Hinata. Hidden Mist Art: Freezing Mist Jutsu!" Yelled Mitsuki. The area that was covered in mist was now covered in Mist that was well below the freezing point. Hinata felt the cold run down her spine. She started to shiver.

"EIGHT TRIGAMS PROTECTION: 64 PALMS!!" Hinata yelled as she started to spin her arms forming a barrier that was both warming her up and making the frozen mist disappear.

'Wow, I knew Hinata was good, but to dispel my frozen mist in incredible.' Mitsuki thought.

"Hinata-chan, you really are good, but let's see if you can stop this… WATER STYLE: TORRENT FLOOD JUTSU!!" she yelled as she flew through hand-signs and a wall of water about 20 ft tall arose and came down on top of Hinata. Hinata could not block that kind of jutsu so she ground her feet and braced herself as the wall came down.

Everyone was in shock. The wall DID hit Hinata but her shield was still protecting her but it was much weaker. Hinata was knocked back but she was still able to get up. Wiping the blood from her mouth she smiled.

"Suki-chan, the only person to make me bleed before you was Neji. The only one with the power to weaken my shield was Naruto-kun. You truly are strong, but so am I…WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!!" yelled Hinata as a giant dragon made of water came up and stared down at Mitsuki. The dragon descended on Mitsuki with every ounce of rage engulfing her in water.

"MITSUKI NO!!" yelled Lance but not to his but everyone else's surprise the dragon spilt in two and started to cover Mitsuki. Hinata stood a gasp as did everyone else. Mitsuki was standing there with the water swirling around her as if it was protecting her.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" asked Hinata.

"One that Lance-kun helped me with. It's called Water Dragon Armor. Though not as strong as Lance's, it protects plus attacks, WATER ARMOR STYLE: WATER SHRAPNIL JUTSU!!"

Shards of iced over water began flying from Mitsuki's armor. Each shard came flying towards Hinata who started dodging each one barely missing the one or two that came dangerously close to cutting her. One however split into six and cut her cheeks, three on each side.

"Lance, your wife is strong. I am very impressed." Said Naruto.

"Well, she was a Whirlpool ninja till her family was killed. Her and I were dating at that time so she at the authorization of her village leader, she was allowed to leave with me." Lance replied as they looked on. The two women were now engaged in a Taijutsu match and were not showing any signs of stopping. Mitsuki hit Hinata with another water whip and Hinata was sent back tumbling head or heal. Hinata stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Mitsuki, you truly are strong, but now I have to use this… EIGHT TRIGRAMS PIERCEING STRIKE: 64 PALMS" Hinata yelled. She focused her chakra and started to hit Mitsuki again. Mitsuki was dodging and the armor was slowing her down.

'I need to drop this armor, it's slowing me down. I know I'll use that new jutsu.'

"WATER STYLE: ARMOR SHRAPNEL JUTSU!!" yelled Mitsuki. The armor around her broke off, leaving her defenseless. Each shard of armor hit Hinata. Hinata was knock back again. Mitsuki was standing there as Hinata stood up again.

"Hinata-chan, that's the second time I sent you flying. I am rather impressed about it. No one has withstood the brunt off my attacks." Mitsuki said.

"Naru-kun has helped me and I have learned a lot as well. Now, shall we finish this?" asked Hinata.

Mitsuki said nothing. She just dropped into the same stance Rena used earlier that day.

Hinata followed suit and dropped into her Juken stance and forced more chakra into her eyes. They went at each other again. Punches flying, kicks rushing and hits being made. Hinata was getting beaten, bruised and battered, as was the same with Mitsuki. Both were showing signs of wearing down but neither refused to quit.

"Mitsuki, give up. You can't win." Said Hinata while trying to catch her breath.

"Never, I will never give up, I find you a worthy opponent and I won't back down." Mitsuki said with a renewed sense of pride. She focused what was left of her chakra as did Hinata. They both knew that this would be their last attack and had to make it count.

"WATER STYLE: WATER NEEDLE JUTSU!!" yelled Mitsuki.

"WATER STYLE: FREEZING POINT JUTSU!!" Yelled Hinata.

The fingers on both women started to freeze over as the water surrounded their hands. Mitsuki had needles made of pure ice that were really sharp at the tips of her fingers. Think Lady Deathstrike from X-Men

Hinata's hands had water surrounding them and were frozen over into spears.

They both took charge once last time and ran full speed and both hit their marks and flew back about 20 feet.

"HINATA!!" yelled Naruto as he rushed to his wife's side.

"MITSUKI!!" yelled Lance as he ran to his wife's side.

They both were at the opposite ends of the arena. Both men ran to their wives while Sakura and Tsunade who just got there as the final blow was struck ran up to them.

Lance got to Mitsuki who was on one knee breathing hard.

"Suki-chan, are you alright?" Lance asked concerned.

"I… will…be…fine." She said catching her breath.

Hinata was lying on the ground not moving.

"Hina-chan, wake up."

She stirred at the sound of his voice. Naruto was holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I lost." She said in a depressed tone.

Tsunade ran up to her and started to heal her.

"A few bruises, a broken rib and massive chakra loss. Other than that Hinata will be fine." Said Tsunade.

Sakura ran up to Mitsuki and started to heal her as well.

"Massive chakra loss and frostbite, she will need to rest for a few days but she will be fine."

"AHEM, the winner of the round, since Hinata was found knocked out, Mitsuki is the winner of this round." Kakashi said while pulling out his book again.

"The last and final match: Lance Kumazuki VS Naruto Uzumaki Will be held in ten minutes."

Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style because of the rib which was healed but Hinata was still winded. He walked over to the bench and sat her down. Lance did the same with Mitsuki. Naruto walked up to her with a big grin.

"Mitsuki Kumazuki, you showed inventiveness and determination. You showed to me that you are strong and well versed with your chakra affinity. I hereby give you the rank of Jounin and an offer to work along side Hinata at the Konaha pre-school. Do you accept my offer?" Naruto asked.

She was still weak but she answered him in a happy tone.

"Hokage-sama, I accept your offer. I love working with children and I want to pass on what I know."

With that, Naruto presented her with a Jounin vest and a leaf headband, which she tied around her forehead.

Naruto smiled and then turned to Lance.

"I guess it's our turn next, right Lance?" he asked.

"I guess your right. Naruto-san, I can see the fight in your eyes and I can smell the bloodlust. This is going to be good." Lance said.

"You're right. I can smell the blood lust coming from you as well. I can't wait to fight you either." Naruto said.

Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Naruto and Lance. Either this would end good or this could end badly.

Yeah, this chapter is done. You can just smell the bloodlust coming from Naruto and Lance. Who will win? Who is stronger? Tune in next time for the final and EPIC fight,

"Kumazuki VS Uzumaki: Clash of the Demons."


	7. Lance VS Naruto

Lance VS Naruto: Clash of the Jinchuuriki

Lance VS Naruto: Clash of the Jinchuuriki

A/N: Here it is my followers: the long awaited chapter and showdown: Lance Kumazuki VS Naruto Uzumaki. The head of a slain clan, keeper of the Yomidragus and Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tailed Dragon VS the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead, Rokudaime Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Who is the stronger of the two? Which one shall rise and which one shall fall. Trust me: this SHALL be good.

BTW: Disclaimer is found in the first chapter.

Lance and Naruto were staring each other down. The demons sealed away were getting rather antsy. Everyone among them felt scared, like the calm before a storm. Lance and Naruto walked to their respective spots. Naruto threw his Hokage robe and hat off. Lance cracked every joint in his body and shook himself loose. Everyone was uneasy, including Kakashi.

"If you two are ready: Naruto Uzumaki VS Lance Kumazuki: FIGHT!" yelled Kakashi.

In a flash both fighters took off. They were moving so fast no one could see them.

BOOM they contacted in a flurry of punches and kicks. It was obvious they were in a Taijutsu match.

"DRAGON WHIRLWIND!" yelled Lance. He contacted with Naruto's head. He went flying and bounced only to disappear in a poof of smoke.

'When did he do the Shadow Clone? HE is good. Well, let's see him take on my shadow clones.'

"Naruto, let do this: clone VS clone…FIRE STYLE: FIRE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" yelled Lance as he made twenty shadow clones made of fire.

"ALRIGHT: MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" yelled Naruto as he made twenty clones as well. The clones went at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks. Lance's fire clones were stronger and all the ones Naruto made poofed out of existence. Lance could tell Naruto was starting to get angry.

"Naruto, you are strong, but so am I, come at me with everything you have." Said Lance.

Naruto stood in front of Lance with his hand outstretched as the Rasengan started to form. Lance started to perform hand signs. Kakashi instantly realized what Lance was doing but the signs were different at the end. The sound of chirping birds was heard but also the sound of dragons was also heard.

"RASENGAN!!"

"DRAGON'S RAGE CHIDORI!!"

They rushed each other and slammed both of there attacks at one another. The attacks connected and sent both of the fighters fly back and skid into the dirt. They both got up and brushed the dirt off.

"How did you learn the Chidori?" asked Naruto.

"Easy, Sasuke used it against me and my Yomidragus copied it, then thru training I can now use my version the Dragon Rage Chidori."

"Impressive, but now I can say that I will enjoy fighting you, Lance."

"Then try to stop this…FIRE STYLE: FIRE ARMOR JUTSU!!"

Flames came from Lance's mouth and danced around him as it became armor. The flames licked his body yet he was not in pain.

"How is that possible? You should be writhing in pain from the fire."

"Secondary traits of the Kumazuki clan, under these flames are scales. With it I can use my fire armor and not be hurt or have my chakra drained and now for my newest jutsu…

FIRE STYLE: FIRE ARENA JUTSU!!"

Lance slammed his hands onto the ground and it went up in flames. Everyone jumped back to a safe distance. Naruto was jumping around.

"WHAT KIND OF JUTSU IS THIS?"

"This is my newest jutsu. I basically engulfed the field in fire. You need to keep moving or you will be burned, the only reason I am not affected is because of the armor."

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" yelled Naruto as he made 1,000 clones.

They all charged at him. Lance just smirked at the pigheadedness.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE DART JUTSU!!" yelled Lance as her started to throw darts mare of fire from his finger tips. Everyone of his clones were hit and they were dispelled.

Lance stood there with a smile on his face. Everyone on the field knew that he was stronger than Naruto. Naruto looked at Lance and his eyes started to change color. His normal sapphire eyes became red and slitted. His blonde hair grew longer and got streaks of red in it, his canines enlarged, his nails grew into claws and two tails were waging behind him.

"So this is your two-tailed form? Impressive. YOMIDRAGUS: LEVEL ONE!!" yelled Lance as his jade eyes became slitted and two comma marks spun in his eyes.

"Come on Lance, you said you were strong." Naruto mocked.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BLAST JUTSU!!"

A raging inferno came out of his mouth and engulfed Naruto. Naruto yelled in pain. The fire was not affecting him because the Kyuubi had protected him. A third tail started to form. A Rasengan started to form again. Instead of it being its original blue It was spinning with red mixed in.

"Lance, I will end this…KITSUNE RASENGAN!!"

"YOU ARE A FOOL, NARUTO…FIRE STYLE: EMPERIAL FLAME JUTSU!!"

Naruto came charging at Lance and at the same time a giant fireball shot out of Lance's mouth. Both jutsus collided again sending a giant shockwave across the field. Lance and Naruto stood fast and held their ground.

"That was a good jutsu, Lance. You truly are strong." Naruto said proudly.

"Thank you Naruto. I am honored to hear you say that." Lance said.

They both nodded and got into another Taijutsu match.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" yelled Naruto as he came at Lance and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him flying upwards.

"NA…RU…TO… UZUMAKI BARAGE!!" He yelled as he did his trademark Taijutsu.

Lance disappeared after the attack.

'A clone? How did I miss that? I have to keep on my toes."

"YOMIDRAGUS:LEVEL TWO!!"

Lance popped out of the ground. His jade eyes now had four comma marks in his eyes and they were spinning very fast. Lance looked like he was serious.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are indeed a fearsome fighter. I was trying not to use Dragus' chakra but since you are using Kyuubi's chakra, it's time to show you MY power!"

Lance started to focus his charka. Green chakra started to flare around him.

"YOMIDRAGUS: LEVEL THREE!!" yelled Lance.

His eyes were still jade and the comma marks were still spinning, but now dragon scales formed around his eyes. The scales were a cross of red and green and ran down his cheek ending at the lower part of his ears. He also started to transform himself. His nails became razor sharp talons; his arms began to scale over with red and green scales, his canines also elongated and grew razor sharp. Finally, two tails about four feet long formed. They weren't made of chakra; they were full whole tails with spiked ridges on the top. They were flapping around behind Lance as he looked on ant Kyuubi Naruto.

"This is my two-tailed form, Naruto. I am stronger in this form and faster too. This level of the Yomidragus can now do things that the lower levels can not. YOMIDRAGUS: DRAGON HYPNOTISIM!"

Naruto looked around at his surroundings. He saw Hinata lying on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Hinata? Wake up, please wake up." He stared at her as the voices of the twins echoed around him.

"You let her die. You did not protect her. It's your fault mom's dead."

This echoed over and over again until Lance's voice sounded over the realm and it sound deeper, more demonic.

"This is my realm Naruto. It is like the Uchiha's but here I show you your worst fears and make you relive them over and over again. Welcome to the nightmare that is the…DRAGON"S DEN!!" yelled Lance.

Outside, everyone watched as Naruto was yelling, crying and holding his head.

"No…no…it's not my fault…not my fault…" Naruto kept saying this over and over again. His Kitsune features were increasing instead of reseeding. He now had five tails.

'Oh shit, Kyuubi is in control. I better let him go.' Thought Lance.

"YOMIDRAGUS: DRAGON"S DEN RELEASE!"

Lance released the Genjutsu but Naruto was still angry as hell.

"YOU MADE ME SEE MY BELOVED DEAD. LANCE KUMAZUKI, YOU'RE MINE!!" yelled Naruto.

"Kakashi, get the medical corp. and the strongest ANBU you can get here now! Everyone else, find high ground and safety. I will have to take Naruto out. I won't kill him, just incapacitate him."

Lance focused and wings sprouted from his back. They both were 7 feet long and were red and green. He ran to Naruto and punched him in the jaw. Naruto didn't even flinch. Lance flew back. He now noticed that everyone has fled. Naruto started to form another Kitsune Rasengan.

'Damn, Naruto must still be under the affects of the Dragon's Den. Since, he is a Jinchuuriki he will be able to survive this…here we go.' Thought Lance.

Lance held his hand out as chakra pulsed around his hand.

"Naruto, this will be our last attacks, since both of our chakras are running low."

"YES AND I SHALL WIN!!"

They charged at each other with their attacks raging. Both knew that only one would be left standing. They held back enough so is not to kill, just knock out.

"KITSUNE RASENGAN!!"

"DRAGON FIST JUTSU!!"

EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU

HA, the chapter ends here. What happen to our favorite Jinchuuriki you ask? Don't worry your little heads. The next part we will find out who wins and the damage received.

Tune in next time for… 'A clash of the Demons: Dragon VS Fox.'

See ya next time.


	8. Clash of Demons and Acceptence

A clash of the Demons: Dragon VS Fox

A clash of the Demons: Dragon VS Fox.

A/N: I will make this short. Lance and Naruto are locked in combat and their attacks about to meet. Who will win? Who will fall? Read on and find out.

"KITSUNE RASENGAN!!"

"DRAGON FIST JUTSU!!"

Naruto and Lance both yelled as their last attacks hit there marks. Lance dodged Naruto's attack and Naruto dodged Lance's as well. Lance looked back and saw that Naruto had turned around and was dashing at him. Lance turned around as well and both jutsus hit there marks. Naruto plunged his hand into Lance's chest and Lance hit Naruto in the upper abdomen. Blood flew from their mouth as they both fell to the ground. Naruto was already unconscious but Lance was on one knee.

'Naruto is strong. I was glad to face such a strong opponent.' Lance thought to himself before he too passed out. The last thing he heard before darkness came over him was his wife yelling for him.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape.

"**Kit, Kit… KIT WAKE THE FUCK UP!!" **roared Kyuubi.

"Huh? What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was…"

"**It was a Genjutsu. Lance used a jutsu called "Dragon's Den." He made you see your worst fear and you went nuts."**

"Am I okay? What about Lance?"

"**Aside from a Dragon Fist to your upper chest, massive chakra loss and exhaustion you're fine. Lance took your Rasengan hard but he will be fine. Last I heard, you both are in the hospital. You better wake up, Hinata is worried."**

"Thanks, Kyuubi. I'll see you later."

Lance's Mindscape

"**You just had to make him mad?" **asked Dragus.

"I had no clue he would go apeshit. I now not to do that to him."

"**Good. Now Mitsuki, Rena and Andos are worried so wake up and try not piss anyone off, okay?"**

"Yeah, see you later."

In the Hospital

"How are they? Will they be okay?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, Lance will be fine and so will Naruto. They really beat the crap out of each other. By the way Kakashi, who won?" asked Sakura.

"Since when we got there they both were out cold, I guess we can call it a draw."

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hinata, Hikari, Minato, I'm fine." Said Naruto weakly.

"DADDY!!" the twins yelled as they hugged their dad.

"Naruto-kun, you had me so worried." Hinata said holding back tears.

At that moment, Lance groaned and got up.

"I guess we can call it a draw huh?" asked Lance.

"I guess so, Lance. Anyway, I was impressed with you mastery of fire jutsus Lance. Therefore, I Naruto Uzumaki, hereby grant you the rank of Jounin and a position at the Academy as a teacher for the new Genin teams, also you show leadership skills as well, so I hereby make you this offer. Lance Kumazuki, I Naruto Uzumaki name you my successor as the Shidaime Hokage when the time comes. Do you accept?"

Lance got up further and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, this is a rare honor. I accept your offer with the full honor of both my rank as Jounin and as your successor." Lance said.

Naruto motioned to Hinata and she handed him his vest and headband which he tied around his head.

"It suits you, Lance-kun." Said Mitsuki.

He looked at his family and smiled before he passed out again.

"We are home."

"What did he mean by that?" asked Hinata.

"We moved around for so long. Gaara back in Suna could not give us citizenship so we only stayed there for a month in his manor. So when the Shukaku came back around Lance sealed it back into Gaara with a seal that was different from last time." Andos Explained.

"What do you mean, Lance did a re-seal?" asked Naruto.

It was Rena's turn to speak up.

"My dad will never admit to others but he is a world class seal master. He and Dragus are as one yet they still can converse inside the mind."

"So, there is more to Lance then he leads on. Not only is he a Jinchuuriki but a seal master. Wow, I am impressed." Said Naruto before he too passed out.

Tsunade walked in and told everyone to leave so the two could rest. They were due to leave in a week.

one week later

Lance and Naruto were released from the hospital and told to take it easy. Naruto had talked it over with the counsel and they all had agreed to let Lance settle and Have his own clan house and a spot on the counsel. Naruto was going to make the announcement in a few minutes. The village had gathered around the tower.

"Have you heard? There is a new Jinchuuriki in the village."

"Yeah and He is stronger than Naruto."

"No way. There is no way this new clan has someone who is stronger."

"He is. I saw the fight between him and Naruto. He IS stronger." Said Kakashi.

"Wow."

They all looked up as their Hokage stepped forward.

"Citizens of Konaha I, Naruto Uzumaki am happy to announce that we have a new clan joining our fine village this day. They have proved themselves to be a strong clan, strong allies and above all, good friends and a wonderful family. I present to you, the KUMAZUKI CLAN!!" yelled Naruto as three of the four members walked up behind Naruto.

"Hey where's Lance?" asked Naruto.

Mitsuki pointed upwards as a dragon flew overhead. Every single villager's jaw hit the ground.

"It can't be. No one has had the Dragon summon contract in years." Iruka said.

"Well, it looks like the Kumazuki clan does. I am now impressed." Anko said.

Lance and the Dragon landed on the balcony of the tower and the dragon poofed away. Lance walked up, shook Naruto's hand and faced the crowd.

"Fellow people and Ninja of Konaha, I am honored to be apart of this grand village. I am Lance Kumazuki, this wonderful woman behind me is my wife and mother to my daughter Mitsuki, my daughter and Heir to the clan Rena and my brother in every term of the word except by blood Andos. And now, for a show I shall send up cheers… FIRE STYLE: FLASHBANG JUTSU!!" yelled Lance as he pointed his head upwards and a giant fireball shot out of his mouth. It flew up about 20 ft. in the air and blew up in a firework style. Everyone stood in awe. It was beautiful. It was colored red and jade green. Naruto just smiled. They had accepted the new clan with much love and happiness which could be seen in everyone's eyes. Naruto just smiled.

"Welcome to Konaha, Kumazuki clan."

And there it is, a nice way to end a chapter. No the fic is not over, far from it. One and ONLY one of my readers know what will happen next and you know who you are. Next time will be a time skip. Roughly six months. Changes are in order and things will become different. I am really happy with how this is turning out. See ay later and please review so I know you all love it.


	9. New Starts and New Training

A New Start and New Teachings

A New Start and New Teachings

A/N: Here is chapter 9 folks. I am working hard on this fic and I love the way it has turned out. In this fic, things will be different. New students, new beginnings, and a new OC? That's right, I am introducing a new OC in this chapter. I hope you guys will like the new comer. Also, new paring Minato and Rena!! I hope you guys love this chapter.

The sun was shining this day in Konaha. Six wonderful months have passed since the coming of the Kumazuki clan. Mitsuki and Hinata are both six months pregnant and have become really good friends. Lance and Andos opened a smith shop. Ranging from swords to shields and masks. Since Lance is a fire Chakra it has been not only easy but fun since TenTen has become a regular, buying swords, kunai and special shuriken. He also is being assigned a Genin team tomorrow which he is really looking forward to.

"I can't believe I am going to be a sensei. I am really looking forward to it." Said Lance.

"Well, that's good. The three Genin you are training are from the Aburame, the Inuzuka and the Akimichi." Said Naruto as he walked with Lance. The two had become really good friends since Lance altered the seal so Naruto and Kyuubi could be as one. Because of this, Naruto had gained all of Kyuubi's memories and power.

"So, what kind of test should I give them?"

"Your call man."

Lance just laughed. He knew what to do.

"You have to see me tomorrow in the office and I will give you your team. Until then, Keep in mind we encourage teamwork." With that Naruto left to go home. Lance continued walking along the road. It was nice living in such a humble village. Everyone liked him. He had a smile on his face as Rena ran past with Minato in tow. Those two had been dating for the last three months and they both looked happy. Naruto and Hinata have been joking with him and Mitsuki about paying for the wedding. Lance just passed it off saying that it would not be an issue. Hikari on the other hand was having trouble in that department because around any boy she became like her mom and got tongue tied. So she just gave up. It broke Naruto's heart as well as Lance's. He knew of someone but he had not seen him in 5 years.

In a field, on the outskirts of the village.

Hikari Uzumaki had been training most of the day and was collecting herbs for her mom and her Aunt Sakura for healing and medicine. She was humming a tune as she picked the herbs. All of a sudden she heard a rustling in a bush. She turned around, stood up, drew a kunai and activated her Byakugan. That was when she found him. A boy about a year older than her, his hair matted with blood, his eyes that looked familiar yet lost, and various cuts, bruises and gashes on his body.

"Oh my Kami, are you alright?" she asked as she caught him before he fell.

"Ku…ma…zuki, please." He said before he passed out.

"Crap, he needs help." She said as she put her basket in the crook of her arm and picked up the strange man. She hunched him over her shoulder and ran back to the village at full speed.

Hikari got to the hospital about ten minutes later. She called for a nurse.

"Help Please!! He needs help. Get either my mom or my Aunt Sakura, PLEASE!!"

"Hikari, what's wrong?" asked Sakura as she came out looking at her niece. She saw a young man unconscious and really hurt.

"You have to help him." She said sadly.

"Get me a gurney, summon Hinata to meet me in trauma room 1, and every available unit of blood." She took the boy from Hikari. "Go get your dad and have him meet me here."

"Right." And she ran back out the doors towards tower.

Sakura got the boy into the room and her with her team started to heal him. He had various injuries ranging from broken bones, to bruises, cuts, a gash going from his neck to the middle of his chest, many stab wounds and a head injury.

'Damn, what happened to this kid? I better call Tsunade.'

"You, get Tsunade and Shizune in here now. I need the extra hands." She ordered as she healed.

At the tower within these minutes.

Naruto and Lance had been in his office talking about various subjects. Since Lance was to be Hokage after Naruto, he wanted Lance to have a grasp of it. The talking ceased when Hikari burst through the door.

"Daddy, Lance-san, I am sorry for coming in like this but something has happened and Auntie Sakura needs you." She said catching her breath. Lance looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Hikari, what happened?" asked Lance.

"I found someone in the forest outside of the village. I was gathering herbs for Sakura and mommy when this boy stumbled out of the brush, beaten to hell and back. He said one thing though before he passed out."

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"Kumazuki."

Lance went white as a sheet.

"Lance, you look like you've seen a ghost."

He stood up. He bit his finger drawing blood and flew through handsigns.

"MYSTIC SUMMONING JUTSU!!" he yelled as a Troop Dragon appeared. He got on its back.

"Naruto, Hikari, get on. We can get there faster if we fly." He said very seriously. They both got on the dragon's back and flew off. Lance was right, it only took five minutes to get there. All three got off and Lance turned back to the dragon.

"Bring Andos, Mitsuki and Rena. Make sure that they are here." He gave the dragon a steak for its reward and it flew off. They ran inside just as Hinata ran inside.

"Naru-kun, Lance-kun, Hikari, what is going on? Sakura called and said it was urgent."

"It is." Said Tsunade as she walked up to them.

"A young Shinobi was found by Hikari. He woke up asking for you Lance." She said. Lance was shocked. Tsunade motioned with her finger for them to follow. They all followed her to the trauma room where a young man was resting. Lance got one good look and ran to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Logan, it's so good to see you again." He said.

"Brother, its good to see you as well." Logan said.

Everyone looked at him. Lance looked up and scratched his head.

"Everyone, this is my blood brother, Logan."

"BLOOD BROTHER?!" everyone asked.

"Andos is my brother but not by blood, kinda what Naruto and Sasuke had. Logan is my true blood brother, meaning he has the Yomidragus."

Everyone nodded.

"Lance, it has been 5 years since I've seen you, Suki, Andos and Rena. How is everyone?" asked Logan.

"I've done well, Andos has gotten stronger, Rena has a boyfriend and Suki is just as beautiful as ever."

Naruto cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Logan Kumazuki, is it your wish to become a ninja of Konaha and protect the ones who are precious to you?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I grant you citizenship, but you have to fight with one of our ninja in order to see where you stand. Do you accept?"

"I do, Hokage-sama." He tried to raise an arm but winced in pain.

"I would advise against doing that again for a week. When Hikari found you, you were hurt pretty badly. Who did that to you?"

"The only thing about him a saw was that he was wearing glasses and he called himself Kabuto."

Everyone, including Lance froze. It was at this time Andos, Mitsuki and Rena came in.

"LOGAN!!"

He waved and the three looked around.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost." Andos said.

"Naruto-san, Thank you for this offer, who will fight against him?" Asked Lance.

"What do you mean fight?" Asked Mitsuki.

"Naruto granted him citizenship, he want to test him like he did for us." Said Lance.

"Okay, but Logan you should rest first." Said Andos.

"Its good to see you, uncle Logan." Said Rena as she hugged Logan.

"It's good to see you too, Rena."

"Well, let's allow Logan to rest. Lance don't forget to be at the academy at 9:00am sharp. The team selections are at 9:30. I hope you will be pleased." Naruto said

"I'm sure I will. Come on everyone, let's get home and let Logan rest." Said Lance.

Everyone left except for Hikari. Logan looked at her and smiled.

"I want to thank you for saving me." Logan said.

"I… it was no problem." Hikari said quietly.

"Kari-chan, when I get out of here, do you wanna get some lunch sometime?"

Hikari blushed at both the nickname and the offer.

"I would like that very much."

Logan smiled and Hikari left.

Logan fell asleep. He knew that this village was perfect.

With Lance and his family

"Lance, are you glad to see Logan again?" Asked Andos.

"Yeah, I am. He needs to get stronger. I was evaluating him with the Yomidragus, this Kabuto guy must be a medic nin. He blocked his healing chakra."

"What does that mean, daddy?"

"Meaning he wont heal as fast, but now that it's unblocked he will be fine."

They walked home in silence. Lance knew things were going to get better.

Well that's the new chapter everyone. Next up, the date between Hikari and Logan plus Lance's new team and their test. I will be updating soon. Take care until then.


	10. A New Team and Team Bonding

A New Team and Team Bonding

A New Team and Team Bonding

A/N: Chapter 10 is here folks. Updates will be slow as I am back in school. In the next few updates, Lance's new team will be introduced and there will be a mission with them. I hope you all like it.

Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of the teachers were sitting in the assignment room debating on the new teams. Every new team had been decided except for one which was being debated about now.

"He needs this. He told me himself that he wants a team to train and to pass on what he knows." Naruto said. Iruka just sighed.

"Hokage-san, Lance has proven himself but do you think that the children will benefit from his teachings?" Iruka asked.

Naruto looked at his former sensei and just smiled.

"He is a seal master, a Jinchuuriki for the seven tailed Dragon, he kicked the crap out of me, and he knows an epic list of jutsu. These kids could very well become very powerful under his watch."

Iruka just sighed as the rest of the teachers including Kakashi and Kurenai just smiled.

"Then it is agreed. Lance Kumazuki will be sensei for Shiba Aburame, Kana Inuzuka and Chouto Akamichi."

Everyone nodded.

Graduation Day

Lance stood behind the one-way mirror chalkboard. He was excited to be a sensei and was excited to meet his students. All the announcements had been made except for his, his was last.

"Finally, this team is a special team put together by the Hokage himself. This team known as Team Dragon: Shiba Aburame, Kana Inuzuka and Chouto Akamichi. Your Jounin instructor will be Lance Kumazuki." Iruka said. The three just sat there with surprised looks on their faces. They knew he was a good ninja but to take on a team was unheard of.

"Everyone here is dismissed for lunch. Come back in an hour to meet your new teachers."

With that Iruka poofed out of the room. The three looked at each other. Kana decided to break the ice.

"My dad says Lance is a great man. I wonder why he wanted to be an instructor."

"Logic would suggest he wants to teach and pass on what he knows." Shiba added.

"Maybe. I think its cool. I never learned with a Jinchuuriki. Should be fun." Chouto added. They all pulled out bento boxes and began to eat their lunch. About 45 minutes later, the door opened and Lance walked in.

"Team Dragon. Roof. Two Minutes." And he vanished.

"Was that a Jutsu?" asked Kana.

"Yes. It was an earth clone. See the dirt." Shiba said

"Ah, well let's go."

The three got up and started towards the roof. They were talking amongst themselves about Lance.

"Do you think he is a good person?" asked Kana.

"Word around the village is, he has a special summons contract, he is a Jinchuuriki, and he has a wife, two brothers, a daughter who is dating the son of the Hokage and a seal master."

They all looked at each other. As they climbed the stairs to the roof, a sudden realization hit Kana.

"Damn, I have to get Kira from the house." She yelled.

"Calm down, doesn't your clan use whistles to call your dogs?" asked Chouto.

"Oh yeah, I'll do that when we get to the roof."

They got to the top of the stairs and opened the door. They all looked around for Lance. They found him looking over the village.

"Lance-sensei?" asked Shiba. He turned around and looked at his new team.

'Wow, my first team. Hmm, kinda wet between the ears. Oh well, time to get to know them.'

"Good morning, team. It is nice to meet you all. As you all know I am Lance Kumazuki. I would like to get to know you three a bit."

"You mean likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals and dreams of the future?" asked Shiba.

"Yup, If you want, I will go first. My name is Lance Kumazuki. I love my family, my wife, teaching others and protecting my loved ones. My dislikes are cowards, people who don't protect their loved ones and those who abandon their friends." His Yomidragus flashed for a second.

"Sorry, anyway, my hobbies, I really don't have any and my goals are too make sure my new daughter will be raised well, to see my daughter get married, to see my grandkids be born and when the time is right, retire and live my life as peacefully as can be. Now that you guy know some stuff about me, you with the red fang marks, your up."

"Hold on." She pulled out a whistle from her back pouch. She blew into it and about 20 seconds later, a white puppy with light brown tips on the ears poofed onto the roof.

"My name is Kana Inuzuka and this is my partner Kira. I like to train with my pup, eating ramen with my friends and learning to be stronger. My dislikes are those who don't like dogs and those who abandon their comrades. My hobbies include flower pressing and practicing my tracking skills. My goals are to become a tight partner with Kira and to become my clan's head."

"Nice job Kana. Now then, you with the cool shades, you're up."

"My name is Shiba Aburame. I like to train my bugs and look for new ones, I hate those who senselessly kill insects. My hobbies are training my bugs and finding new ones and my goal is to become a great insect ninja."

"Shiba, those are all good. Very few people understand that insects are truly beneficial to the world, alright, you there munching on a good flavor of chip, your up."

"My name is Chouto Akamichi. I like to try different food and food combinations; I dislike those who make fun of others for 'weight issues.' My hobbies include trying new food and practicing my Expansion Jutsus. My goal for the future is to not only be a great ninja but to open my own restaurant someday."

Lance just smiled as he heard his teammates revile some things about them.

"Well, now that we have that taken care of, I have some news for you. I want you guys to meet me at the new training field. We will have a test. Just look for the dragon." With that he vanished in a burst of flames.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Chouto.

"A fire clone, it appears Lance-sensei can use all elemental jutsus. The real Lance-sensei must be at the training field. Does anyone know where that is?"

"If you mean where a dragon just appeared I think I found it." Said Chouto.

"Wow, that is a dragon summons? It's so beautiful." Said Kana looking at the dragon.

As quickly as it came it vanished.

"Well, I guess that's where the field is. Let's go." Said Shiba.

They all nodded and took off; wondering what was waiting for them upon the dragon's den.


End file.
